I Love You
by raindropdays
Summary: Collection of 50 one shots featuring different couples. Each chapter has a different setting and different couple. Current couples: SasuSaku, NejiTen, SasuKar, NaruSaku *ratings vary from K -T*
1. A Love Song::Stage::SasuSaku

**Number: One  
Title: A Love Song  
Pairing: Sakura X Sasuke  
Universe/Prompt: 047 Stage  
Status: One Shot  
Word-Count: 4,029  
Rating: K+****  
Inspiration: my wonderful imagination/****_Love Song by Sara Bareilles  
_Summary: It's been a year since Sakura and Sasuke have broken up but the stage Sakura sings at three nights a week brings back too many memories about them. Finally Sakura throws away her love songs to express how she's feeling but that changes when someone important comes to watch her show.**

* * *

STORY START

She was standing front and center in the middle of the stage again as usual. Her fifth hour was approaching and she needed a break badly. She tapped her fingers on the microphone blankly as she absently mindedly stared off into space. "Eh hem." Someone cleared their throat noisily and she snapped her head up, half-startled by the sudden noise that had brought her crashing back to reality. "Are you going to sing or not?" asked the girl in the audience. She was sitting at the fourth table from the left (her left from the stage of course), legs crossed and an annoyed look on her face. She was tapping her left hand on the white clothed table and staring at the girl on stage with large dark green eyes of boredom, disinterest, and annoyance among other negative emotions.

"Sorry," apologized the 'rising-star' quickly. She recomposed herself quickly and clutched the microphone tighter, feeling the rhythm of the song she had sung so many times flow through her veins. She tapped her foot a few times to get the perfect time-count; 4/4 as usual. She closed her eyes for a moment, remembering the starting note. After a few seconds had passed she re-opened her eyes and stared out into the audience. Watching without seeing she took a deep breath and began her short song.

_**You're standing there across from me,  
**__**Standing there like you can't see,  
**__**How long its been since we've been done,  
**__**How long its been since you've been gone.  
**__**I'm trying to guess your emotions, your thoughts and your dreams,  
**__**But all I come up with is your terrible, heart-broken schemes.**_

_**I'm trying hard to forget what you did to me,  
**__**To try and remember exactly how to see,  
**__**I start to turn away and run,  
**__**From you and from us, we're done,  
**_**_"You stop and watch but you can't wait,  
__It's already gone, too fast, too late."_**

_**What used to be the perfect couple as shrunken down to one,  
**__**What used to be happiness has slowly been undone.  
**__**I used to think that it was perfect,  
**__**I used to think that it was best,  
**__**But you're standing there like you don't know,  
**__**And I'm wondering, "Does it show?"  
**__**All the things that I regret.**_

She finished the song quietly. She had sung it a cappella, as usual. It was a song from deep within her heart that she couldn't allow her band to accompany her on; not yet. A love song to someone gone... She took another moment of silence before turning to face her sole audience member. With a half-smile painted on her face she waited meekly for her critique.

"Well," began the blonde, she pushed her short hair out her face and continued to stare at the one on stage, "It sounded nice as always, all of your work sounds good Sakura." The critique was short as usual and lacking emotion. Sakura expected nothing less from her "once-almost-sister-in-law". She nodded and the blond continued. "The song still bothers me though," she said quietly. Sakura sighed under her breath. She couldn't help it. They had had this conversation so many times already and she thought she had finally fixed the problems in the song. She had rewritten the song for the third time already.

"What about it?" asked Sakura. The blonde's dark green eyes suddenly became very dark and cold, almost black as she spat the next words.

"It sounds like you still haven't gotten over him yet."

The words stung like alcohol in a wound. Sakura felt the pain in her heart as it extended throughout her, flowing through her veins as though it was a part of her blood, spreading to every part of her body, down into her toes and fingertips. She froze solid like a board and blankly stared at the empty seats before her and held her breath. Because, her sole audience member and most faithful critique was right. Right as always.

"You're not, are you?" she asked harshly. The words came out with a sharp jab and more of a statement then a question to which Sakura let out a soft 'no'. The girl shook her head and got to her feet, her black heels smacking the black marble floor hard. Sakura snapped out of her zombie-like trance at the loud noise and stared up at the older girl. She hoped that she hadn't offended her but she knew her position on the topic and that even though out loud she pretended to agree with her, deep down they were as far left and right on the spectrum as they could get. Well, except for her and him. _They_ were the ultimatums of the spectrum; one saying yes and the other no. After all, there was another reason Sakura still looked at that fourth table....she still hadn't given that up yet. The blonde reached over the table and grabbed her black purse and then turned back to Sakura and sighed, aggravated but nothing out of the ordinary. Sakura watched her face as she spoke and sensed some anger.

"Do us both a favor and don't sing that song tonight," she advised the pink-headed girl. Sakura nodded and with that blonde turned her back on Sakura and made the long walk to the back of the club. She opened the door swiftly and was gone without another word.

Sakura sighed and turned back, walking over to the piano and setting the microphone down on the keyboard. Her number one critique was always right, especially when it came to matters of the nightly show. Three times a week Sakura preformed at _Chez Leur, _the local club owned by the prestigious and rich family, the Hyuugas. Three nights a week, she stood on this stage, sometimes accompanied and sometimes not and poured her heart out in the form of a musical tone in order to follow what had once been her most important dream.

She ran her hand across the hood of the wooden piano as her hand formed a gentle fist when it reached the end. She knocked on the hood once and bit her lip to hold back the tears. Tears that came with a flood of memories and sadness...

She remembered that day so clearly through the suppressed and bitter memories....so clearly that it still hurt when she sat down at the piano...

* * *

"Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!!" Naruto shouted as he ran down the aisle tripping over several chairs as he ran and nearly knocking over a table.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed as he reached the stage. She was standing on stage, rehearsing for the evening show, already wearing her costume and with her hair and make-up already done. "You're so noisy and think you can do anything you want to just because you kind of own this place! When are you going to grow up?"

"Ha ha," Naruto laughed, "Why are you always so grouchy before your shows, Sakura?" he asked pouting a little bit. Sakura would have smacked him if they were ten years younger. She turned away from him angrily and crossed her arms over her chest warily and too angry to speak. Naruto sensed the anger and tension in his child friend and snickered a little more to himself, placing his hands on the stage and lifting himself up onto it, careful not to damage his posh suit.

"It's not funny," muttered Sakura to herself, still facing the opposite direction with her arms still crossed. Even though she complained about his age it she also pouted like a sixteen year old. He smiled and stood behind her patiently careful not to point out that little fact for fear of old time sakes.

"You know I'm just kidding," he said softly and her anger melted away because to be honest, it was true. She did know he was just kidding. She sighed and turned to face him. He was wearing a dressy tuxedo with orange ornaments hanging on it. She was about to critique his ensemble when she spotted meek Hinata coming towards them. She was wearing a dark, blue, strapless party dress decked out with plenty of lace roses and frills. She also wore matching heels that made a tapping noise as she approached them.

"Um, hi Miss Sakura," she said quietly when she reached the two. She avoided eye contact as she mumbled out the words. Even though Hinata was Sakura's employer, what with her being the rightful person in line to inherit _Chez Leur_ after her father it seemed only fitting that she act commanding and higher than Sakura. Somehow it never turned out that way though. Sakura smiled politely to Hinata.

"Hi Hinata," she said warmly, her anger and aggression from her encounter with Naruto, finally melting away completely.

"Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed bringing Hinata into a deep embrace. She blushed as he lovingly hugged her tight, the top of her head barely reaching his chin. Sakura watched the encounter warmly but with an ounce of jealousy in the very back of her mind and bottom of her heart. Her face fell as she continued to watch the exchange. The wedding diamond ring shone brightly on Hinata's left hand, fourth finger.

Once Naruto had done greeting his wife, Tenten emerged from behind the stage and called for Sakura to come back for a sound check. Sakura quickly said good-bye to her dear friends as they each wished her good luck in the evening's show. Sakura rushed backstage to where Tenten who had once been a performer at _Chez __Leur_ but since then had married the second-in-line to inherit the club and retired to take care of their child, was now the stage manager. She smiled warmly at Sakura but with a certain air of urgency about her. Sakura grabbed her microphone and ran the standard sound checks as usual.

"So no pressure," Tenten was telling the other performers, "Remember to just do your best and everything will work out." The cast gave their usual cheer of encouragement and Sakura smiled. Microphones one, two and three were all ready to go. She turned back to her fellow cast members. Tonight her dream would come true for sure. Tenten bustled past Sakura quickly, a flurry of papers dancing around her as she went. She stopped approximately four steps away from Sakura and backtracked to talk to her. "Sakura," she said flipping through her clip board, "What song are you singing tonight?"

Sakura thought for a moment. "_Casablanca_," she finally replied. Tenten nodded and turned to walk away.

As she went she shouted over her shoulder, "Don't forget to tune the piano!" Sakura nodded and rushed out on stage to tune the club's wooden beauty; _la belle au bois. _She slowed to a brisk walk when she was half way across the stage and glanced out into the audience of tables and chairs, each accompanied with a small purple carnation and white table cloth. In less than an hour the club would be packed and she would sing again, hoping to be recognized by someone amazing and famous. Someone who would be able to make her greatest dream of being a true singer true. She took a deep breath and sat down at the piano checking to see if it was in tune. Nothing was going to come between her and her dream.

The piano was in tune for the most part and she decided not to go through the trouble of the entire process of tuning it. Instead she played a right-handed melody; one that had been stuck in her head for the past week. It had a sad tune with a few minor keys in it but still sounded hopeful. It brought a small smile to her lips as she played, repeating it twice before going on to the next part with a higher note and more dramatic bass line. It was then that she noticed him; then that she realized he was there.

"Harmonic," she jumped when she heard him speak. She hadn't been aware that anyone was listening to her play. She had safely assumed that everyone was busy with stage checks and rehearsing last minute songs to realize that she was there. So much for safety. But he was there. He was right there with her, and talking to her, so she should be happy. She turned around slowly and saw him there, just a few feet from him with a classic smirk painted on his face. All those times she had seen him in the audience and around town. All those times she had wished she could talk to him. Oh sure, she knew his name and he knew hers but never had he sought her out to talk to _her._ Surely it must be some coincidence. She looked up at him. There was something different about his eyes; something clear and anxious.

"Thank you," she choked out as she stood up quickly, "It's been stuck in my head all week."

"Did you write it?" he asked, stepping forward. Sakura knew that it was highly known that the Uchiha family thought very highly of music and Sasuke being the youngest and last of the Uchihas was of course no exception.

"You could say that," she replied, somewhat nervously. He smiled and took three steps to her side. He stopped next to the piano and knocked at its wooden frame three times. "It's for luck," he smirked, "Break a leg." He turned and left the stage without another word. Sakura watched him leave the stage and make his way through the aisle and out the back door. It took a moment for it to sink in that he had talked to her, he had _actually _talked to her...Sasuke Uchiha had actually talked to her! She turned back to the piano boasting a grin the size of her entire face and coiled her hand into a tight fist. She knocked three times just as Sasuke had done and was lost in her own thoughts until she heard Tenten calling for her from behind the stage but even then it was as if some part of her had walked off with the Uchiha boy...perhaps it was her heart that was now stolen.

* * *

That had been the day they had met. Sakura let the tears fall silently. Hadn't he asked her to coffee after the show? Yes, he'd come up to her, talking to her from the floor while she stood on stage and asked her. Hadn't he told her she was an amazing singer as they sat in the diner, on that cold winter night? She had been there through all of it. She had met his family who had adopted him after his parent's death. She had become such good friends with his step-sister, Temari. She had imagined herself apart of their family. She had seen the engagement ring. And just like that it had all ended.

She wiped the tears off of her face blatantly and got to her feet. She was strong and would get through this though, after all, it had already been one year and so far, her and him had been like night a day. Avoiding each other whenever possible and not mentioning one another. But she couldn't forget him and she knew that. And it showed up in everything she did including song writing which she had taken up shortly after they had begun going out five years ago.

Just another thing to impress him. She laughed to herself bitterly.

Temari knew how she hurt inside too because after all she'd seen the entire relationship blossom, grow and then wilt and die. Like a spring time flower not meant to survive in rough, harsh wintery conditions. Something fragile and destined to die eventually. She didn't like to think of them that way but she knew it was true. How they'd fallen apart, grown apart after everything. Such a tragedy still burned in her heart, both diamond rings still burning holes in her memories. Hinata's and her own....the one that would never be hers. Sakura sighed and turned back to the piano flipping through the music, heeding Temari's words and looking for a new song to sing for the night show.

* * *

The crowd roared with applause as the opening act made its way off stage. The young brunette made two curtseys to the audience and then turned to exit stage left. Sakura waited patiently behind the curtain. She would wait until Lee, the host of the night, announced her name and song before she went on stage. Then it would be like every other night. Go on stage, sing the song, curtsey twice, leave and go home. She took a deep breath and Lee took the stage with his cue cards waving in the cool air conditioned breeze from above.

"And now," he said reading from the cards and looking up at the audience at the same time, "Please welcome the talent for tonight, Miss Haruno Sakura singing a song originally by Sara Bareilles."

"Well, not like the usual introduction," thought Sakura but she walked on stage smiling and waving to the crowd enthusiastically anyway. Lee gave her a wink as he began exiting stage the wrong way but changed direction quickly. Sakura sighed as she watched Lee trip his way back backstage. She then turned to the audience, took a quick glance at what she considered a full house and then back to the pianist. She nodded and the woman beginning playing the upbeat piano melody which she had set on the piano earlier that night. She would show Temari and herself that she was over him.

She waited a full two measures before she began singing.

_Head under water,  
__And they tell me,  
__To breathe easy for a while,  
__Breathing gets harder, even I know that._

She glanced out around the audience. Everyone from the usual crowd was there.

_Made room for me:  
__It's too soon to see,  
__If I'm happy in your hands,  
__I'm usually hard to hold onto. _

Naruto and Hinata were sitting together in the 'Special Reserved' Sitting area along with Hinata's brother and Naruto's brother-in-law, Neji. Tenten wasn't there however, probably home with their little boy.

_Blank stares at blank pages,  
No easy way to say this,  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me._

She glanced around again, her eyes sweeping the audience as she went into the chorus and the true reason she was singing this song.

_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you asked for it  
'Cause you need one,  
You see  
I'm not gonna write you  
A love song  
'Cause you tell me it's  
Make or breaking this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to  
Stay  
If all you have is leavin',  
I'ma need a better reason  
To write you  
A love song  
Today  
Today, Yeah_

And maybe as though it was fate, her eyes fell on him. The reason for her singing, the reason for her pain and grief; her reason to live. The song cued for her to start the next stanza but she couldn't find the words to continue singing. The pianist looked up at her startled when she missed her cue but she couldn't help it. There he was sitting in his long abandoned usual seat, second seat at the fourth table from the left (her left...). Tears welled up inside of her. He was smiling at her, his usual half smile. He reached over and knocked the table twice when he saw her stalling.

"_Break a leg..._"

_I learned the hard way  
That they all say  
Things you want to hear _

My heavy heart sinks deep down under  
You and your twisted words,  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry

Convince me to please you  
Make me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am

She continued, but now she couldn't sing the song whole heartedly. Too many old suppressed memories had come flooding back to her along with his face.

_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you asked for it  
'Cause you need one,  
You see  
I'm not gonna write you  
A love song  
'Cause you tell me it's  
Make or breaking this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to  
Stay  
If all you have is leavin',  
I'ma need a better reason  
To write you  
A love song  
Today_

She signaled to the pianist to stop the song refusing to sing the final chorus. Too many memories had erupted. The audience burst into applause as she finished as some fans of the song seemed confused for a moment as if to ask if that really was the end of the song. She tried to smile but couldn't, her eyes were locked on one person and one person alone; the only person not clapping. She took a few steps closer to him and to the edge of the song. No one seemed to notice as they continued clapping and cheering loudly.

"I'm sorry," he said, approaching her on stage. He stood on the floor and looked up at her, "Want to go for coffee?" Sakura smiled and finally allowed the tears to fall. He came back. For how long she didn't know but she did know that she was going to try and make it work the best she could no matter what.

* * *

"I lied," she said quietly staring down at her coffee. He raised an eyebrow.

"Not as much as me," he said bitterly. She looked up at him, smiling a little bit, more out of hurt than humor because she knew it was no joke.

"In my song tonight, that was for you," she explained. He took another sip of his coffee, black, no cream, no sugar.

"Hn," was all he said.

"I wrote you a love song..." she said quietly, still staring down into her almost empty coffee cup. He looked up at her, across the table. Outside it was bitterly cold and yet somehow the rain was still falling. Somehow the laws of physics and weather were not in effect. Didn't cold + rain = snow?

"I'd like to hear it sometime," he replied. She looked up into his eyes and saw that for once, for once in the many years that she had known him, his eyes were warm. Truly and genuinely warm.

"I have something for you too," he said quietly. He got to his feet and walked around the table to her side, "Sorry for the delay." He pulled the small black box out of this black pocket and held it open for Sakura to see the contents. Inside was the ring that she had once seen the previous year and then had been harshly snatched from her. But there it was again, glinting and reflecting the pale light.

Outside the rain turned into snow.

* * *

_**You're standing there across from me,  
**__**Standing there, I know you see,  
**__**How long it's been, but we're not done,  
**__**How long it's been since you've been gone.  
**__**I know your emotions, your thoughts and dreams,  
**__**All has once again, mirrored what it seems. **_

_**I'm trying hard to never forget, what you mean to me,  
**__**To always try and remember clearly how to see,  
**__**I know that we're finally one,  
**__**We'll never again be undone,  
**__**Finally together,  
**__**For what seems, forever. **_

**_I think that it is perfect,  
I think that it is best,  
You're standing there, I know you know,  
It shows,  
_****_I have no more regrets._**

* * *

A/N: I won't say I enjoyed this one, but I will say it was my first...so ummm, yeeeeeaaahhh...uhhh. I will also say that the whole Gaara and Sasuke being step brothers thing scared me badly... DX haha, thanks for reading and look out for the next one!

Copyright: lyrics in bold and italics are Sakura's songs (written mostly by me with two lines (in quotes) by Naruki Bunny-Chan), lyrics in italics are Sara Bareilles's song _Love Song_, _Casablanca _is Sakura's song written by me but not produced here.

see you in shot 2. theme: either, PLAGUE, CRIMINAL or SHERIFF

**Finally: Disclaimer for entire story: raindropdays does not own the characters or plot of Naruto. She does own her own plot however as depicted in this collection of one shots.**


	2. Don't Leave Me::Plague::NejiTen

**Number: Two  
Title: Don't Leave Me  
Pairing: Tenten X Neji  
Universe/Prompt: 045 Plague  
Status: One Shot  
Word-Count: 4,464  
Rating: T****  
Inspiration: I was thinking about England….weird….**_**  
**_**Summary: Tenten works at Hyuuga Manor attending to Lady Hinata and watching Neji from afar. She knows in her mind that there's no way that she will ever be with him but her heart begs to differ. Will a life-threatening experience finally bring them together?**

* * *

STORY START

"Hurry it up!" the older maid barked angrily. Tenten's head flew up so quickly that her buns almost snapped out of place. Her hands quickly flew to her head to retie them into place as she stared her senior in the eye. Chocolate brown eyes met harsh, cold red irises for a moment's time before the older maid turned away angrily, scowling in her usual tone. "We're on a tight schedule," she said, her lips pursed, "There's no time for you to be daydreaming," she paused and looked over at Tenten who had returned to glancing out of the corner of her eye at her number one interest of the night. Her object of affection as the older maid liked to call it.

The red head cleared her throat and Tenten looked up quickly. "Sorry boss," she said guiltily. "We don't have time for this," she said impatiently and turned on her heal, her dark red dress flashing and flaring liked the embers of a raging fire. Tenten sighed and gathered her own pale yellow dress into her hands and followed her boss quickly, careful not to trip on the jagged stone steps that led to the mistress's quarters. She knew the steps up to Lady Hinata's room well as she had been loyally serving the noble family of Hyuuga for almost five years at yet, somehow every once in a while, she seemed to find some way to trip on them. It was something that the older maid always got mad at her for. They were supposed to be loyal, graceful ladies-in-waiting to the Lady Hyuuga; always elegant, refined, with a smart wit and always perfectly poised.

She scowled a little bit to herself as she climbed the steps. Maybe elegance couldn't get you everything you needed, or _wanted_ for that matter. She stopped on the top step and crossed the small hallway and knocked on the large wooden door before her.

"Enter," she heard a silky voice within. She took a deep breath and pushed the great door open to reveal a sight that she had seen so many times before.

The same old scene as always. When would it change?

She stepped into the room and greeted her fellow ladies-in-waiting, each of which looked greatly exhausted. They had most likely been on the nightshift watching Lady Hinata and making sure that nothing went awry with her pregnancy. Tenten looked at them sympathetically as she passed them. After all, the strawberry head and blondie looked tired enough to drop dead right there on the spot. They each mumbled a half-hello to her as she passed, on her way to join her mentor who was standing quite near to the Lady. She was wearing a look of disgust on her face and Tenten couldn't help but wonder just how she had become head lady-in-waiting after all. "She's not very cheery...or friendly, after all," thought Tenten slowly.

"Oh, hello Tenten," said Hinata as Tenten stopped by the red-head side to greet Lady Hinata.

"Good morning, Lady Hinata," said Tenten respectfully and bowing a little bit, "How are you feeling." Hinata smiled warmly. She had become so much more open, full of life ever since her marriage and even more bright and beaming with happiness after her pregnancy.

"Well, thank you for asking," replied Hinata, softly.

"That's good, my Lady," replied Tenten, grinning. She was glad to see that everything was going well. After all, she couldn't wait for the new baby. She had always wanted one of her own, a precious, little child to take care of and comfort and love and watch grow...she sighed. There was only one problem with her fantasy. It involved, well, an important attribute which she didn't posses at the moment: a loving, caring member of the opposite gender.

"Everything is going well with your pregnancy?" asked the red-head.

"Yes, the physician tells me that the birth will be in two months and that everything is going exactly as scheduled," replied Hinata. The red-head gave a short nod and turned to leave; having her own other orders to follow elsewhere in the great Hyuuga manor. Blondie followed her, almost sleep walking as she went, and strawberry head followed her shortly after. Tenten suppressed a small laugh as they went, almost crashing into the doorway as they exited. "Tenten?" Hinata asked when Tenten snickered.

Tenten snapped back to attention quickly. "Yes, Lady Hinata?" she asked, giving her full attention. Hinata smiled.

"You are my most loyal lady and deserve this day off," she said sweetly. Tenten looked back at Hinata, utterly shocked.

"No, no, my Lady. I have absolutely no desire to leave you today, I'll stay with you. It's my shift after all!" Tenten exclaimed in protest. Hinata let out a small chuckle.

"Don't be serious," she replied, "I'll be just fine. Go ahead and enjoy yourself until evening, please, for me?" Tenten bit her lip as she considered what to do. It took another gentle nudge from Hinata before she decided to leave.

"Alright Lady Hinata but be careful," she warned as she retreated to the doorway.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," replied Hinata as Tenten opened the door to leave. "After all, I won't be all alone, go and enjoy yourself for the day," and with that Tenten gave another bow and left, dashing down the stairs quickly. She was free for the day! Free from her strict and often **prissy** mentor, free from the watchful eye of blondie and strawberry head and free from her loving but also restraining Lady. She smiled when she reached the bottom step, proud that she had been able to _run_ down them without even so much as faltering. It was a big accomplishment for her.

A ping went through her, echoing with the words of her red-head mentor. _Don't run down the stairs..._ Tenten smirked. Yeah, she'd shown her. Plus, running down the stairs had had some type of positive outcome. After all, it had been because she was running that she had met him. It was because she hadn't been a perfect little lady, elegance and docility thrown to the wind along with caution. That faithful day on her way to Lady Hinata's chambers shortly after the marriage.

He had been rushing up the stairs, impatient as he always was and yet he had some how found the time to help her when she had fallen. He had been there for her and ever since then she had hoped she could someday one day meet him again but never had they been alone since then. They came from two opposite ends of a spectrum: he was a great noble, brother to her Lady and she was the servant, born to serve them. They could never be together. But they had met and that somehow, had to count for something.

* * *

Her red-headed mentor was trying to win _his_ heart again. When would she learn that he just really wasn't into her? Tenten sighed. She didn't mean to spy on her mentor but with nothing else to do for the afternoon, and being dismissed from Lady Hinata's side for the day she had nothing better to do than to watch the courtyard. And the entertainment featured in the courtyard this afternoon just happened to be: Desperate Mentor Tries to Win Heart of Ice Bastard Who Could Care Less About Her. But she had to admit, it was some good entertainment.

"Would you like to maybe go to the ball with me tonight?" asked the red-head in a tone that she _wished_ was seductive...but really wasn't. The raven haired boy rolled his eyes at her request, not bothering to even answer. "It will be fun," continued the red-head, "Just us two, on the dance floor, finally together. Closer than you've ever imagined." She stepped closer to him to mimic her words and pressed her face close to his. He stepped back at her action.

"I'd rather not," he replied, hopeful to shut her up. She frowned and Tenten laughed quietly. No matter how many times Sasuke turned it down, it was funny. After all, her mentor had never been especially loving or even fond of her so when she suffered, Tenten laughed.

"But why?" asked her mentor, now becoming pissed off as she so often did, "I don't understand why you always turn me down." She paced away from him and spun around harshly, both her red hair and her clashing red gown whirling with her in the cool autumn breeze, "You think you're better than me," she hissed, "But you're not."

Sasuke rolled his eyes again. Why was she always so....so bipolar? Tenten laughed again but stopped when she heard Sasuke speak.

"It's not personal," he said somewhat grudgingly because that right there was a full-blown lie, of course it was personal, but god-forbid he unleash the girl's wrath yet again so he continued, "Its not safe for a large group of people to all meet together."

"Why?" Tenten agreed with the question. Why...?

"The plague has spreaded further. Many have already died," said Sasuke somewhat regretfully. The red-head stopped her rant and looked somewhat regretfully at him. Tenten held her hand to her mouth. She had had absolutely no idea that the plague had returned to London. She looked down at the grass sadly. Both her family and Sasuke's family had died almost ten years ago when the plague had first invaded England, and now it had returned to kill even more people.

"Has anyone at the manor caught it yet?" asked the red-head after a moment of silence. Sasuke shook his head and she returned to her cynical attitude. "Well then, I'll be on my way," she said and with that she turned to leave. Sasuke didn't say good bye or stop her and even give any sign to show that he had even heard what she had just said or to acknowledge that she was leaving. He just stood there in the courtyard as if mourning those of his family who had died. And Tenten did just the same, from behind the third column, her cheerful mood vanished and replaced by new born worry for her friends and suppressed memories of her dead loved ones.

* * *

"Where were you?" asked blondie as she playfully punched strawberry-head in the shoulder. Strawberry-head looked at her guiltily and blondie squealed with delight. Tenten rolled her eyes. She was sitting by the window with the other ladies-in-waiting, staring at the pale moon, remembering old times and as usual, day dreaming about her knight in shining armor. It was just after dinner time at the manor, a time when the ladies-in-waiting were allowed together in their shared chambers to relax and prepare for their night shifts with the Lady. Tenten glanced over at blondie who was now poking and asking strawberry-head for all of the 'details' of the night...or rather day.

"So you were with _him_!" she almost accused brightly. Strawberry-head half nodded, a light pink blush creeping across her face. It matched her hair exactly in color.

"Don't be so blatantly obvious, Ino," said Strawberry-head a bit annoyed, "It's not such a big deal." Ino, aka blondie, squealed again.

"Of course, it's a big deal! Oh this is such a big deal! It seems like everyone around me is somehow finding love..." she trailed off, "It's so romantic." Strawberry-head blushed again and Ino smiled. "You're in love Sakura," she said in a sing-song tune, "You're in love and it's with the boy you never dreamed you'd love...and he loves you too! This is great!" Ino continued to rant about Sakura's amazing love life as Sakura tried to calm her down and all Tenten could do was sigh, because it was true. Love was blossoming all around them. But none of that love was ever going to be for her.

Suddenly, Ino's jabber stopped abruptly. "Oh, Karin," said Sakura a little bit surprised, "Isn't it your night off." So red-head had finally showed off.

"Lady Hinata wants you now," said Karin approaching Tenten by the window, completely ignoring Sakura. Sakura shook her fist at Karin behind her back.

"Coming," said Tenten getting up from her spot by the window. She glanced at Karin's face on her way out of the room and saw that there were puffy, red spots under her cheeks. "The drama queen's been crying over Sasuke again," Tenten muttered to herself, shaking her head once she was out of earshot, "When will she realize that he doesn't like her—nay—he hates her."

She turned the corner on her way to her Lady's room when she spotted him. He was there. Right in front of her; closer than he had ever been in the past year, ever since their faithful meeting. His long brown hair was pushed out of his eyes and his light, blue, clairvoyant eyes seemed to be staring off into space. He was perfect in her eyes. She stopped, startled by his sudden appearance in front of her, and stood there, staring at him.

He noticed that she was there almost immediately, turning elegantly to face her, cold eyes roaming the abandoned hallway and falling on her. Was she supposed to say something to him? Was there something to say? Should she reintroduce herself? Would he remember who she was? Did he know how much she cared....?

A flurry of questions danced in her head, but they stopped cold when he smiled at her. She smiled back politely.

"How are you tonight?" he asked, his voice velvety smooth. Tenten forgot how to speak for a moment but quickly regained her ability and replied.

"I'm well, and you, my Lord?" she asked. He smiled again and approached her.

Ignoring her question he asked his own, "You're Tenten, right?" he asked imploringly.

"Yes," replied Tenten, "And you're Lord Neji?" she asked, looking up at him to meet his eye.

He nodded and continued. "I remember you. You tripped on the stairs on your way to see my sister." Tenten blushed.

"That's true," she admitted quietly. Neji continued staring at her, he stood at about a head's length above her and the air between them was somehow different, as though static electricity filled the space between them. Tenten looked up to meet her eyes and suddenly, if not only for a short moment, it was as if she knew she belonged there with him. He hadn't spoken many words but it wasn't just her hopes speaking when she saw him. It was him, speaking to her through their eyes. It was something she just knew, and something she wished she could keep and hold onto forever. She wanted to stay there with him, staring back at him forever, and never ever leave, but alas, happy endings are never meant to be. "I must see Lady Hinata now," said Tenten, suddenly remembering her duties and breaking the silence. She broke her gaze with Neji and turned to climb the steps. Her face was bright red and she rushed to be gone, which may be why she tripped.

But he was there, in a flash, just like a year ago, but this time when he caught her, he held her for just a moment more. His breath on her face and his eyes seemed to be seeing into her soul. All the daydreams Tenten had dreamed up in the past year put together could not compare to this moment. They stayed like that for a short moment before Tenten excused herself and got to her feet. She rushed up the stairs and through the wooden door quickly, this time paying extra attention not to trip. Neji remained at the foot of the stares a few minutes more, still staring at the place where Tenten had just been. He couldn't help but feel there was something more to her, something important, something he couldn't just ignore and something he needed and wanted to obtain.

* * *

The plague struck hard when it finally reached the Northern regions of England. All around the country, many had and were dying. No one was safe from its icy clutches. Already hundreds had died when it struck Hyuuga manor, but nothing hurt any of the people of the manor more than the death that was soon to take place. No sooner had a rat been found dead in the courtyard was Lady Hinata taken with sickness and with her weak body, still fat with pregnancy, both mother and unborn child died within a week leaving Kiba to grieve for days on end before coming down with the dreaded sickness himself.

Tenten watched the plague break out, disgusted as she watched many more people fall. She had to admit, dying changed everything and in grief people became who they weren't and who she never dreamed they would be.

Kiba was seen drawing the curtains on his private estate the night after Lady Hinata's funeral and was never seen breathing again. Suicide was undeniably the _only _viable explanation.

Then the plague made its way around the lesser and people of the manor turned on each other; brother on brother, friend on friend, lover and lover, until the entire estate was in a state of chaos, a web of inconceivable lies that wove through the corridors and strangled stragglers in the darkness of night.

Tenten watched it all from her small living corridors, forbidden to leave for fear that she herself would fall sick with the plague. In hard times, the Hyuuga could not afford _more _servant deaths. Relieved that some of her fellow ladies-in-waiting such as strawberry-head and blondie had been able to escape before the plague had struck the manor she couldn't help but wonder if she herself would be that lucky as well. She thought back to that day when a select few ladies had been allowed to leave the palace at the word of the approaching plague and Sasuke's best friend, Naruto Uzumaki, had requested that twenty-five servants travel with him to leave the manor including strawberry-head. Tenten smiled a little bit when this memory crossed her mind. It was slightly less depressing than her other memories of death and sorrow. She had known that the two of them had been together for a while now and she was happy that strawberry-head and Uzumaki had escaped this sorrowful fate together.

"I hope they're very happy," she whispered lying down on her bed and closing her eyes, her thoughts drifting to her own love relationship.

The image of Neji Hyuuga still swam through her thoughts clearly and vividly despite his absence from her sights for the past month. Ever since the plague had struck, servants and nobles had been kept in distinct living quarters. Tenten snorted. As if that could stop the plague from spreading; it was only a matter of time before they all died if they remained on house arrest in the palace. And yet she couldn't bring herself to be angry with the decision, because being split up now would mean being apart from him.

.....

Tenten awoke violently when she heard Karin slam the door open. She had never been a light sleeper but let's face it, with how loud Karin opened the door _anyone _would wake up. She grogilly rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she watched her boss throw herself half onto her bed and half onto the floor and sob uncontrollably. "Boss?" she asked, after a moment. Karin didn't answer but merely remained sobbing on the floor, her uneven cut, red hair sprawled over her shoulders and clashing violently with the blue bed spread. "Boss?" asked Tenten again, regaining more consciousness and realizing that there was probably something very wrong with the picture of Karin crying on the floor at what seemed to be early evening. "What's wrong?"

"The list...the list of dead," Karin gasped, between sobs. She did not raise her head to look at Tenten and Tenten's heart skipped a beat. The list of dead was out...more had died today...more grieving, more losses. Tenten jumped to her feet and dashed out of the room without a second thought, running to the main room where the list was posted every day. Only one thought ran through her mind on repeat: not him...please not him...

She reached the main room quickly, all of her running practice finally paying off. She was greeted by the worst outcome and her least favorite part of visiting the main room. All over the floor, sprawled for as far as she could see, filling every part of the dimly lit room, someone was crying. Some family member, some friend, somebody. Horrible memories of years gone by creeped into her thoughts and for a moment she saw herself among the grieving people crying for her own family.

Tenten took a deep breath and headed towards the list, biting her lip and staring straight ahead, hoping, praying that it wasn't what she thought; praying his name wouldn't be there. She finally reached the list and scanned it quickly, not recognizing anyone else's name, only searching for his and when she couldn't find it her heart skipped another beat and she felt that she would collapse. Neji Hyuuga had managed to survive another day at this hell engulfed manor.

She took a moment to regain herself and composure and then remembered Karin crying and rescanned the list looking for someone who might have caused her so much agony. The first few names depicted only stablemen, maids and cooks but finally she found the name that would have ruined Karin's life and the lives of so many others she knew. She placed her hand over her mouth and gasped softly for there under nobility was the name:

_Sasuke Uchiha_

He had finally joined his family in death.

* * *

Karin never was the same after that day but Tenten couldn't blame her. After all the years she had made fun of Karin and Sasuke and mocked their relationship she couldn't help but think of what she would have done if it were Neji's name on that list instead of Sasuke's. After thinking of that one thought Karin's behavior of refusing to eat and locking herself in her room seemed reasonable. Still Tenten couldn't see Karin living more than a few days with nothing to eat and no exercise and with no family or friends to care enough for her to try and help her it was no shock that she died within a week of the terrible news from what the manor gossip labeled as grief.

Tenten stared at the empty room she had shared with Karin for the past five years and sighed. Another dead. All around her dead. What kind of life was she living? Desperately she turned and ran from the lady-in-waiting corridors and out into the courtyard. Hoping to get away from everything, to run somewhere, anywhere, to throw her sham of a life away and with that she met him again and in that moment, she was glad that she was trapped in hell, because that was alright if he was with her.

She talked to him first out of custom and meant her words. "I'm sorry," she said bowing her head and referring to Hinata. He shook his head slowly and replied without looking at her.

"For what?" he asked, "No one killed her. No one should feel remorse for her death. It was predetermined that she would die and because no one can change that, people shouldn't dwell on it."

Tenten didn't know what to say but somehow she managaed to say one thing and then the next and somehow...she made him laugh. But then the sun disappeared behind the great manor and she knew he and her must be going. It was then that they had to part.

"I'm glad you're alright," she said as she turned to leave, "You know, not dead." Neji smiled when he heard this and replied,

"I am glad that you are alright as well, Lady Tenten."

* * *

No one had expected that Karin had died because of the plague. That's why they let Tenten stay in that room. No one had expected that Tenten would catch the plague from the dead corpse. That's why they left it there for an hour after Karin had died. No one had expected that Karin, in her last act of living, would drag Tenten to hell with her. So when Tenten fell ill with the plague, no one, including her, had expected it.

Tenten was sitting in her room again, pondering nothing in particular. Dreaming about Neji, which she loved to do and hoping that maybe one day they would be more than just casual friends or acquaintances or whatever they were. She sighed. She didn't even _know_ what they were so maybe all of her silly little dreams were impossible. She yawned and laid down her bed, unusually cold for some reason and tried to stay awake but it was hard. She usually had so much energy and she hadn't really done anything except stay in her room all day so why so tired? As she questioned her strange behavior she began to doze off and when she awoke again she was tucked into bed under about five blankets, freezing and sweating at the same time. And she knew that the end was coming for her. And she knew that soon she'd have to say good bye. The woman near her bed said something to her but she couldn't understand and tears welled up in her eyes. The world didn't matter anymore, she just...she just....

"I just want to see him again," she whispered as two tears streamed down her cheeks and her breathing quickened, "I never told him how I felt..."

Neji was at her bedside as soon as he was allowed out of his own quarters. Ignoring warnings and orders he had been given he rushed to her room and was there by her door as she cried. But her eyes were closed and the fever had robbed her of her eyesight and she couldn't see him. Their meeting had been short, it was true but he couldn't believe it and somewhere deep inside it still hurt. Just a few hours she had been talking to him, happily, if not anything, full of life, full of energy.

And he loved her, if that counted for anything. In anger he tried to shake her, hoping that it was just a bad dream he could wake the both of them up from, but it was too late, all too late.

"Don't leave me," he sobbed, "Please, don't leave me."

Tenten's heartbeat, slowed, slower and slower, fainter until it was barely beating at all and the time slowed as well, because it knew the end was near.

"Please Tenten, I love you..."

Tenten swore she heard those words before she died, but then again, maybe she was just having another daydream again.

* * *

A/N: alright, so, this one was unusually dark and a bit creepy really (at the end)...also depressing and I didn't mean to kill Sasuke but it just happened that way. Also, I'm dissatisfied with Neji and Tenten's relationship and the length/ending. Overall, not very good in my eyes so sorry about that. Hope to see you all in the next shot! Prompt will be either SHERIFF, COLONIAL or SNOW so look for that!!


	3. Someone Like Me::Sheriff::SasuKar

**Number: Three  
Title: Someone Like Me  
Pairing: Sasuke X Karin  
Universe/Prompt: 021 Sheriff  
Status: One Shot  
Word-Count: 1,619  
Rating: K+****  
Inspiration: Nayuki Bunny Chan gave me the idea to make it SasuKar and the idea for the shoot-out. The rest just came on its own.  
Summary: She's all alone, living in a western town. He's all alone, running from his past, with no future in sight. When they meet she finally thinks she's found someone like herself but she realizes the hard way that even that's not perfect.**

**

* * *

**

STORY START

A tumbleweed tumbled by.

"Welcome to my town, cowboy," she called over the harsh desert wind.

The approaching man turned his eye nonchalantly from the young, rambunctious, red-headed woman that now stood before him. She was wearing a pale yellow shirt that, in his own opinion, was far too showy, leather tan pants, dark brown high-heeled cowboy boots and a bright, gold, metal star that was pinned over her left breast on the brown leather vest she was wearing. Atop her mess, uneven cut, spiky, red hair was a matching brown cowboy hat and her eyes blazed crimson in the hot desert sun.

He scoffed at her as she stared flirtatiously at him. "Howdy," she said seductively and he could barely keep from rolling his eyes, "what's your name stranger?"

"None of your business," he said quietly but at the same time in his same strong tone. Her eyes flared and she smiled widely.

"Everything's my business in this town," she purred, very catlike with her red gleaming eyes and evil smirk.

"I'm not," he replied, eyes narrowing.

"You will be," she purred again, her eyes now wider and even more catlike; red slits.

He continued to stare at her for a moment more, mostly in disgust, and then afterwards, felt both angry and nauseous. He stepped forward and she mimicked his movements exactly, blocking his entrance to the small western town behind her. It was like looking in the mirror, only slightly more disturbing and hideous. He became annoyed when he saw her sleek smile and even more annoyed as she played with their positions, stepping back and forth, playing chess in her own twisted way. And she was the queen, with far too many moves at her disposal.

But he was no pawn and finally he turned from her and walked away from the town and her.

She frowned. "You know there's nothing beyond this town for miles!" He didn't respond but kept walking on without even acknowledging her existence and hoping to never see her again. She smiled bitterly, tipping her hat to an oncoming dust storm. Because she was confident that he'd come back….because they all did.

* * *

She was always alone. For as long as she could remember, she had been alone. Maybe not physically but always spiritually; she had never had anyone to love or be loved by. Maybe that's why she was so tough, so pushy, so aggressive. Because she had learned humankind's secret; that no matter what, a person is always and inevitably alone. There is no one you can count on. So her character was hard, and her mind was quick-witted, and her tongue was sharp and overall she was confident. The loneliness had hurt and stung and finally grown her into the woman she was today.

And maybe it was through that same loneliness that made her need him and decide to do everything possible to get him, keep him locked up forever, and to never let go. And it was that same loneliness that forged the confidence that made her so blind to his hatred of her.

* * *

He was always alone. From the time of his childhood, always living a cold, unfeeling life. Some part of him, years ago, had died along with the rest of his family. And so, to him, it didn't matter that now he was alone. It didn't matter that he hurt those around him, severed bonds and traveled from place to place without even catching the names of those he had met. And it didn't matter that he'd left _them. _Because he was one-track minded and only thoughts of revenge filled his mind. Thoughts of revenge and now thoughts of hatred and annoyance that circled around her.

He _never_ wanted to see her again.

But she was right. For as far as he could see, no town, no water, no food, and possibly the only up-side to the whole crazy mess his brother had pushed him into: no people.

Without food or water, and under a golden, hot, burning sun, he knew he would die; and that was unacceptable. And so grudgingly he turned back, trying to return to the place he was before but also knowing it was too late, all too late.

* * *

She pulled herself closer to him and he pulled away. It was always like that with him. She gave a fake pout, trying to win his sympathy, but it was to no avail. He turned a cold shoulder to her, as always, muttered words she didn't catch about a 'temporary stay' and walked out. The words rang through his mind as he stepped out into the baking sun. Why had he come back? The words seemed to be on repeat since he had returned, going off every time she got too close, her red hair brushing against his cheek, like a very effective but annoying warning. His eyes retreated from the sun and returned to the horizon. Without blinking he stepped towards it, glimpsing only for a short time at the dark figure on the backdrop.

She sighed as he left the room and slouched back into the large green couch. A faint glimmer caught her eye and she turned to look at what it was. Her sheriff badge lay before her on the wooden desk in the middle of the barren room and she sighed again when she remembered her duties which she had for so long neglected. She got to her feet and made her way, careful not to step on the rotting floorboards and grabbed the badge off the desk, pinning it to her vest. She gave another sigh, brushed her hair out of her face and headed out the door, on her way to her office.

The jail wasn't far from her home because her parents before her had been the jail keepers as well. He father had built the house close to their workplace and so it was an easy, short, pleasant walk to the office. She slipped the key into the door and opened it, hearing moans and groans from within.

"Good to see you this morning, jail keeper," came a particularly sinister voice from within the darkness from behind the metal bars.

"Shut up scum," she replied back, harshly as usual. The voice gave a snarl and a small laugh before retreating back into the darkness. After checking around the small office, she decided that everything was in order and as an escape from her small, poor life, left the office again, locking the door behind her.

"You'll regret that," said the slithery voice as she left but she didn't hear him because she was too engrossed in the scene that was unfolding before her.

* * *

"I knew you'd come back," she said happily as she wove her hand in and out of his raven colored hair. He merely scoffed and gave a cold reply.

"Believe it or not, not even seeing you again is worse than dying."

She gave a small coo and smiled at him evilly, deciding then and there that he would be forever hers. "Promise not to leave and you can enter," she whispered. He stepped back from her and eyed her suspiciously. She laughed. "I mean it..."

"I don't make promises," he replied, his eyes narrowed again.

She laughed again, her wicked eyes flashing, "You do now."

* * *

He was standing in the middle of the dirt road, eyes locked with the blond new-comer; both eyes portraying dead seriousness and both hands at the ready to draw. They didn't need to speak a word but she knew what would happen and she knew she couldn't let it happen. She wanted to call to him because for once since he had arrived she felt scared that she would lose him to this stranger in more ways than one.

"So you found me," he called to the blond. It was starting and she couldn't find her voice.

"Yeah I found you. I promised I would..." the blond replied darkly. His tone was not happy at all but rather depressed and distant.

The raven head seemed to gain an air of amusement from seeing the blond's face and smirked as they continued to stare. "Shouldn't you be at home?" he mused.

"I was looking for you..." the blond replied, he looked away from the raven's eyes, she could see his hurt. "And now I'm going to bring you back."

His smirk vanished and instead he stared with hate and disgust, a look malicious in every way. Her knees trembled and her heart beat fast. Before she could blink there was the sound of a gunshot and dust flew up in all directions. She coughed and covered her eyes and then finally found her voice. "Sasuke!" she screamed but not even she could hear her own voice over the shouts of the townspeople and the continuance of shots between the two once-friends.

She was knocked down by a block of wood falling from the now broken building she had been standing by and stumbled to her feet as she heard the shots continue. People running, children screaming, and through it all tears began to stream down her cheeks. Desperately she tried to fight through them to see where he'd gone, where the blond menace had taken him to but it was too late, far too late.

When the dust finally cleared she saw that he was gone. Disappeared from sight along with the setting sun. She stared blankly at the blood red horizon as final tears streamed down her cheeks. Once again she was alone. He was gone. But then again, in truth, he had never really been there.

* * *

A/N: A nice little short fanfic compared to my other works because I was getting annoyed with how they were dragging on and on....so, to be honest, I really like this one!!!! Despite the fact that its SasuKar I like how I intricately wove the part about Naruto and Sasuke....so yeah, I feel that this one was 1000 better than my last one (god, don't get me started on chapter 2...) and I hope this makes up for my last terrible story! Oh and by the way, if you couldn't tell, the part where Karin and Sasuke are talking about her condition to let him into her town or whatever....thats a flashback she's having as she watches Naruto and Sasuke 'shoot-off'. Hope you enjoyed and as always reviews are welcome! ^_^ Next prompt will either be: Colonial, Greece or Music (and I promise it will have a happy ending too!)


	4. A Best Friend's Love::Snow::NaruSaku

**Number: Four  
Title: A Best Friend's Love  
Pairing: Naruto X Sakura  
Universe/Prompt: 032 Snow  
Status: One Shot  
Word-Count: 5,508  
Rating: T  
Inspiration: I actually overheard some guy today in the halls at school talking about a similar situation to the one portrayed in this story. Also, I love the concept of snow.  
Summary: They've been best friends forever and can tell each other anything. So why can't he tell her she's breaking his heart? Maybe it really is harder than it looks.**

* * *

STORY START

"Dude, no," said Kiba quickly and sternly. Naruto turned to his friend and rolled his eyes. What did his _best friend _know about him anyway? Kiba made an impatient clicking noise with his tongue, rolled his own eyes and then said something along the lines of, "fine, if you want to get yourself killed." Naruto rolled his eyes again to show his dismay to which Kiba turned away aggravated. Why did it always have to be this way whenever _that _subject came up?

"You don't give me _any_ credit," complained Naruto. Kiba eyed him strangely.

"I give you credit for coming up with suicidal plans," he replied.

Naruto scowled. "Why don't you believe I can do this?" he asked.

"Because you can't!" exclaimed Kiba, "Have you seen him? Have you seen her?"

"Have you seen his fangirls?"

"Have you seen your brain lately—because you appear to be missing it." Naruto crossed his arms over his shoulder and turned away from his friend. They sat back-to-back now, on the bleachers in the gym. It might have been free period but for the two trouble making boys it was just plain boring. Well, mostly aggravating, especially for poor Kiba. And why was it aggravating? Because, Naruto just couldn't leave his latest infatuation alone and he had to _constantly bring it up to Kiba. _He may have been his best friend, but hearing suicidal mourning from your best friend got annoying after a while.

"We can't all get what we want," he muttered under his breath. Naruto sniggered and Kiba knew exactly what he was thinking about.

"Not my fault you're afraid of a little fight," said Naruto snidely. Kiba gritted his teeth.

"It was her brother," he defended to which Naruto just gave a crude laugh.

"Yeah well if I were you, I wouldn't care," he said, his proud and often reckless personality shining through.

"Well last time I checked, you didn't have a girlfriend either," grumbled Kiba quietly. Naruto was about to make another jibe at him when the bell suddenly rang. He shook his longish blond hair out of his face and grabbed his black sweatshirt and bag from the bleachers behind him. Not particularly caring to wait for his friend he headed out of the gym and towards the cafeteria. He was more than ready to be rid of a conscience; after all, just how did Kiba know what was best for him or the love of his life. He snorted. So "love of his life" was a bit much. Still.

He sighed as he rounded the corner, entering the slightly bland hallway that led to the cafeteria. He hadn't always had this problem, no; it was fairly new, he was sure of that. He watched posters on the 'Effect of Ultraviolet Radiation Frequencies on DNA Science' pass by out of the corner of his light blue eyes and wondered inside if one of them might belong to her. He sighed yet again. If he knew her so well, why couldn't he just tell her?

So maybe Kiba did have a point. Maybe it really was harder than it looked. But this was her and him; best friends since seventh grade! Didn't that count for anything? He saw something straight ahead of him, about twenty feet down the hall that made him frown. A boy of about sixteen, the same age as himself, was standing at around five foot seven with short, spiky dark colored hair and cold onyx eyes. Naruto's eyes took an air of anger and hatred as he glared at the one before him. He realized, in the end, it didn't count for _anything_.

* * *

"So when are you going to ask him?" Ino's voice came out as an anxious whisper that was barely audible. She was trying to be quiet as not to get herself as well as her best friend in trouble (again) but her curious nature was getting the best of her. Sakura didn't turn around to answer her but instead kept her eyes completely focused on the chalkboard in front of her. Ino sighed and leaned back in her chair, drumming her fingers impatiently on her desk. A minute without gossip was surreal to her and she found no joy in paying attention to the antics of Mr. Gai's teaching styles, so instead she turned her attention to the clock which was ticking tauntingly at her. Only a few more moments and the bell would ring, they would be free for lunch and Sakura could finally answer her question.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

Just a few more seconds...

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Finally, they were free! Ino bolted up from her seat quickly, knocking her chair over in the process and drawing the attention of the entire class. Ignoring their stares of oddity, she promptly jammed her notes into her bag and then began pulling Sakura out towards the door. "Let go, Ino!" shouted Sakura the two girls neared the door, her arm firmly grasped in Ino's hand, "I need to get my notes off of my desk!" Ino dropped her friend's arm, sighing impatiently and proceeded to wait outside for her. Didn't she realize that this was _one of the most important moments of her life_? Or at least it was going to be, or at least she was going to make it that way, or at least...Ino confused herself thinking about what it was and decided in the end that the bottom line was that it was important and Sakura was worried about her math notes. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently as she watched the class empty out. It had been a full minute and still no Sakura.

"Calm down Ino," said Shikamaru, as he walked past the classroom, smirking as he spoke. Ino's temper flared and she was about to retort his snide remark but he had already disappeared into the sea of people. Ino directed the rest of her impatience and anger to bashing Shikamaru for the remainder of the time that she waited for Sakura, who emerged a mere two minutes later.

"Where were you?" she exclaimed, when she saw Sakura coming towards her, her bag slung over her shoulder with all of her _precious notes _safely stowed away inside.

"Getting my bag," replied Sakura as a-matter-of-factly. Ino's face turned sour and Sakura laughed, gently smacking her friend on the shoulder.

"Ow," she complained as her friend's fist collided with her arm. "You know you're too strong for your own good," she said crossly and Sakura laughed again.

"Anyway, what was your question earlier?" asked Sakura, changing the subject.

"You know what my question is!" Ino exclaimed to which Sakura shot her a confused look. Ino sighed, placing her hand to her forehead and shaking her head.

"What?" asked Sakura, defensively.

"When are you going to ask him?" Ino repeated her question from class.

"Ask who?" asked Sakura, obviously playing dumb from the smile on her face.

"Now you're just annoying me," replied Ino, her eyes narrowing, "Just answer."

Sakura laughed again. "Well, I don't know when to," she finally answered, "Sometime _before_ the dance, I would think." Ino rolled her eyes. Now she was _really _annoyed with her friend. Of course she was going to ask him _before _the dance. Why would you ask someone to a dance _after _it's already happened? She needed specifics! Specifics! Still, Ino decided it would be useless to continue to question Sakura about something she didn't want to talk about and so they continued on their way to the cafeteria in silence.

Meanwhile, Sakura thought about what Ino had said, and despite her mostly childish and joking response to Ino's question, the thoughts continued to swim around in her mind in a very serious fashion. When would she ask him? How would she ask him? What would he say? She frowned a little to herself at the thought of rejection. After all, no girl really wants to be rejected by someone; anyone. She let out a sigh. Maybe it really was harder than it looked. She felt a sudden jab at her side and turned almost angrily to Ino. "What?" she hissed.

"Look," replied Ino, indicating the direction of a scene that was unfolding ahead of them. Sakura looked straight ahead but found it hard to see exactly what was going on. After all, she stood at only five foot three which was relatively short for a sixteen year old. It made it quite hard for her to see over the crowd of people that was now gathering ahead.

"What?" asked Sakura, standing up on her tip-toes, "What is it?"

Ino, who stood about an inch above Sakura, admitted that she couldn't see the scene either. "Let's get closer," she suggested and with that the two girls shoveled their way through the crowd towards the center of the scene.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed when she'd finally gotten through the people. "What are you doing?" From what she could tell, he was about to start a fight right in the middle of the hallway with another boy who's face she couldn't see very well. However, she could tell that both were highly agitated as if they had had a few jibes at each other; enough taunts to provoke physical violence which is exactly where the brawl-to-be had been headed before she had stepped in. She made her way into the center of the circle and stood next to him.

"Sakura-chan?" he said startled. Well, he hadn't planned for her to show up in the middle of his one-on-one with the bastard before him. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" asked Sakura, slowly losing her patience, like she always did around him, "I'm only doing what the rest of the _entire class body _is doing: watching you make a fool of yourself!" Naruto looked down, almost ashamed, a reaction that Sakura did not recognize from the boy she had known so well. Sakura didn't have time to be confused when she heard the guy behind her speak.

"Get lost you complete throw away," he said to Naruto. Sakura thought she almost recognized the voice but didn't have time to comprehend the thought. Naruto's anger got the best of him and he made to lunge towards the provoker. Sakura caught him, holding him back by his shoulders.

"That was uncalled for," she said angrily turning to the boy as she spoke, "You didn't need to say tha—" Her voice stopped cold when she realized exactly whom she was talking to. She stood there, completely frozen, unable to speak or move until the principle arrived to clear up the fight about half a minute later.

* * *

Sakura and Naruto were walking home together just like they always did. Only this time, it was slightly different because it was in complete silence. Naruto could tell that she wasn't mad but at the same he could also see that she was thinking about something else, daydreaming as she walked. Finally, he decided to speak up. "I'm sorry I got you in trouble, Sakura," he said bitterly.

"Huh?" said Sakura, snapping out of her trance-like state.

"She's thinking about him," Naruto thought to himself bitterly but still answered politely when she responded, careful not to give himself away.

"Oh, it's alright," exhaled Sakura, "It wasn't too bad." She flashed Naruto a smile, "Plus, after hanging out with you for the last five years, I started to get used to it." Naruto smiled slightly at this, because it was true; he had a knack for getting into trouble and she had a knack for always following him into it, feet first. And then there were the times when he'd relied on her to help him out and she had always been there. But that was the beauty of their friendship. They could always be one hundred percent honest with each other. He knew he could always count on her and he would do whatever he could for her to always be able to count on him. His mood darkened at the thought. It had been so easy until the bastard had waltzed into their life.

The two friends didn't say much for a few more minutes. Then Naruto's own heinous thoughts or jealousy got to him and he spoke up. "What do you see in him?" asked Naruto.

Sakura who had now switched her mind's gears to thinking about her latest science project was caught off guard at Naruto's somewhat accusing question. "What do I see in whom?" she asked politely and still not one hundred percent engaged in their conversation.

"Him," grumbled Naruto. Sakura laughed.

"I can't read your mind Naruto, who are you referring to?"

"I wish you could," thought Naruto, but he didn't dare to say it. "I'm talking about..." he started but trailed off. Did he dare to bring it up? Would he heed Kiba's warnings? _Could_ he heed Kiba's warnings? Naruto pondered the thoughts quietly as Sakura continued to stare at him, giving him her full attention now. He somehow knew he would go crazy if he kept it locked up inside of him forever and he wanted—no—needed to know what she thought of the bastard. Naruto took a deep breath and finished his sentence. "The bastard," he finished. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" she asked. Naruto gave an angry exhale and clarified.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura's eyes became wide for a moment and her face turned a light shade of pink, comparable to the color of her light, strawberry colored hair. Naruto, given any other circumstances, would have laughed for making her blush, but not today. She didn't answer right away and Naruto knew that was a bad thing; he could feel it.

"I guess I sort of like him," Sakura said meekly, something she didn't usually do. Naurto tried hard not to show his true response to her words, but she was avoiding his eyes and face altogether as it was so letting a few feelings of anguish escape couldn't hurt. Naurto wanted to ask why, he wanted to tell her that Sasuke was an idiot who deserved to be hit by a truck, he wanted to tell her so many things but at last, they had reached her house and as usual they parted ways. She hugged him as always, a nice, short hug that symbolized friendship before turning to enter her home. As she walked away Naruto realized that's all it would ever be between them, a nice, short friendship.

* * *

Naruto was sulking the next day in English class and as soon as Kiba saw him he knew that Naruto had done something extremely stupid that he had advised him not to do. "You asked her, didn't you?" he asked as he sat down next to the sulking blond.

"Yeah," replied Naruto sullenly, "I asked her."

"And she said yes, didn't she?" replied Kiba. Naruto gave a nod, too upset to answer and still thinking of ways to fix what had gone wrong since Sakura had _noticed_ Uchiha Sasuke. Kiba shook his head and sighed. "Look dude, I'm sorry," he said regrettably, "Really I am, but you need to listen to me: you guys might be friends but, but to her that's all you are." Naruto growled under his breath, kicking the empty seat in front of him. "Trust me, you'll only hurt yourself and her if you continue at this," advised Kiba.

"So what am I supposed to do?" replied Naruto, outraged. Kiba shrugged.

"It's not easy," he replied, "and it's not supposed to be either."

* * *

When the rumor finally reached Naruto, he wished it wasn't real. After all, gossip sometimes could be wrong couldn't it? But Naruto knew, at the same time it wasn't and could only feign complete happiness and support when he saw her bounding up to him, with a wide smile painted on her face.

"Naruto!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. She wasn't heavy at all. He caught her and held her up as he was several inches taller than her and she seemed to be hanging on his shoulders. She smiled up at him, shaking her long pink hair out of her face. "Guess who I just asked to the Winter Formal?" she exclaimed, "By the way, they said yes."

Naruto tried his hardest to pretend to be excited for her, ridicule for her for her excessively boy-crazed behavior, act intrigued, do something that he would have done the previous year before he had realized how he felt about her. But none of his trademark actions would come of their own natural accord and he eventually had to force them in order to keep from disappointing her. "Who?" he asked, bland of emotion. Sakura frowned at his response.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" she stepped backwards out of his arms. He was reluctant to let go of her and scowled when she pressed her hand to his forehead.

"Just because I don't jump up and down or scream happily when you tell me you have a date doesn't mean I'm sick," he replied pushing her hand away. Sakura continued to frown.

"Well maybe not jump up and down but I was expecting you to at least make fun of me," she replied.

"Maybe I'm becoming nicer," said Naruto and Sakura shrugged.

"Whatever you say," she replied. Naruto was becoming aggravated, more with the situation than Sakura. "Are you gonna tell me or not?" he asked irritated.

Sakura rolled her eyes, deciding that Naruto was having his own morning problems and knowing him all too well decided not to press on. "I'm going with Uchiha Sasuke," she said happily.

"Great." His voice was sarcastic again. Sakura placed her hands on her hips, now irritated with his responses.

"What is up with you?" she asked again. Naruto was going to calm down and laugh it off for her, to show her everything was fine, to make sure she wouldn't worry about him but the image of Sasuke dancing with her crawled into his mind and he erupted in anger, taking all of his aggravation out on answering her question.

"Listen Sakura, if you want a girl's response, then go find Ino or someone! Don't come to me expecting me to jump up and down about every single one of your trivial pieces of daily life!" he exclaimed. Sakura stared at him shocked for a moment before turning and leaving. Without another word they had parted and Naruto had to admit he felt no better. In fact he felt like crap.

* * *

"What's wrong?" asked Ino as she and Sakura sat together in the lunch room. Sakura was staring gloomily at her plate of food which was completely untouched. "Sakura?" she asked again when she didn't get a response.

"I had a fight with Naruto," replied Sakura. Ino let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh well, if that's all," she said lightly, "You have those all the time anyway." Sakura sighed.

"Maybe," she said quietly.

Ino shook her head and tried to wave off her anxieties, "Think about better things, like the fact that you actually scored a date with the most popular boy in school! Think about that!" Sakura made no response. "Listen Sakura," said Ino, examining her best friend, "Naruto will forget about the fight in no time, okay? So stop living in the past. What did you guys fight about anyway? Did you get mad at him for failing a test or did he make fun of you for getting a date to Winter formal or something?"

"I don't know why he's mad at me," replied Sakura distressed.

"Oh well, it's not that big of a deal. Best friends fight all the time, you know that," said Ino but Sakura couldn't bring herself to believe Ino because somewhere deep down she knew it was a big deal.

* * *

Naruto stood in the freezing rain contemplating his next move. It was early January and in theory cold enough for snow, and yet from the sky, poured gallons and gallons of cold, dreary rain. He continued to stand, frozen not from the chill of the cool water but from the stillness of his heart and the indecisiveness that took residence within it. Should he tell her and risk their friendship or let her go forever?

He was so cold and numb that he barely noticed when someone's warm hand wrapped around his own. He looked down at the strawberry haired girl next to him with blank eyes which worried Sakura immensely. "What are you doing out here in the rain?" she asked quietly. He didn't respond. "I'm sorry we fought," she said, "I'm sorry about what I did to make you mad. I'll try not to do it anymore." He continued to stare at her and saw that she was beginning to cry. If only she knew what hurt him. "Because, after all, we're best friends," she stammered out, "And I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't cry," he wanted to say but the rain had frozen even his voice. Then without knowing what he was doing he grabbed her right wrist and waist, pulling her close to him. Completely caught off guard, it took Sakura a full three seconds before she realized that his lips were on hers. Enraged, she slapped him hard and pushed him away.

"I hate you Naruto Uzumaki!" she shouted before turning and running, leaving Naruto standing there in the cold rain.

So there, he had gone and messed up just like Kiba had predicted. Naruto watched a shy white-eyed girl being driven home by what appeared to be her very protective older brother out of the corner of his eye. Dammit. Why was Kiba always right?

* * *

"Hey, hey, hey, Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!"

"What do you want Naruto!" exclaimed Sakura. She spun around quickly to face the young and _extremely annoying _boy that had been following her ever since math class. "Well, what?"

Naruto laughed and pointed at her which made Sakura blush. "You look funny when you're mad," he laughed. Sakura blushed bright red and scowled at him.

"Honestly Naruto, you're a waste of my time," she said before turning to storm off.

"Wait, Sakura, I'm sorry!" he said quickly when he saw her leaving. He ran to catch up with her and matched her stride as she briskly tried to escape from him.

"What?" she finally said.

"Geez Sakura, why do you hate me?" he asked. Sakura looked at him, dumbfounded.

"I don't hate you," she tried to say but Naruto cut her off.

"Yes you do!" he insisted, "That's why you're always telling me to go away and shut up and go die!"

"I never told you to go die," corrected Sakura.

"You were thinking it," he accused which made Sakura angry again.

"How would you know what I was thinking?" she exclaimed and he shrugged.

"Because I like you a lot," he replied, an air of seriousness suddenly replacing his previous goofy aura. Sakura didn't know what to say and instead turned her back to him and headed out the door. Naruto rushed after her and stood in front of her, blocking her way further out of the middle school building. "Really," he insisted, "and I just want to be your friend..." The last words were spoken more sadly and quietly. Sakura was touched by his words lightly but then remembered how big of a trouble-maker he was, how much trouble he got into and how much he bugged her. No, they couldn't be friends.

"Listen Naruto," she said, tightening the scarf around her neck which had been blown loose by a sudden gust of wind, "Us becoming friends is just as random as it....it..." she thought for a moment, "as it snowing today. That's how unlikely it is."

A small smile broke over Naruto's features. "So if it snows today you'll stop being mad at me and hating me and be my friend?" he asked anxiously. She held her hands up in protest.

"I didn't say that!" she exclaimed. He turned to her quickly.

"But if it's that _random _then what's the harm in taking me up on this offer?" he asked snidely. Sakura sighed.

"Fine," she said. He laughed, smiling widely.

"You'll really like it when we're friends," he said brightly. Sakura continued shaking her head skeptically as they both left the school. He followed her all the way home, walking next to her, to which Sakura was extremely annoyed over, but still she tolerated it so that she could be rid of this stupid bet and shun him for the entirety of her life. But as they walked she found herself liking the blond more and more and finding him more enjoyable to have in her company and at one point she wished it _would_ snow so that she wouldn't have to swallow her pride to become his friend. But no snow fell and eventually they reached her house. She turned to ascend the small steps to her gate but not before saying good bye and thanking him for walking her home.

"It could still snow, you know," he called to her as she approached her front door. But she doubted it because it was warming up, already warm enough for her to discard her scarf from around her neck and unbutton her coat. No, it surely would not snow by the end of the day. She waved good-bye to him over her shoulder and then entered her house going up to her room immediately. She had to admit that being friends with Naruto would have been fun but at this point in time it was completely impossible given her initial hatred of him. She was far too proud to admit that she had been wrong.

Suddenly she heard yelling from outside. She made her way to her window and saw Naruto jumping around, excited. She opened the window and stuck her head out to hear better what he was yelling about. "It's snowing Sakura-chan, it's snowing!" he exclaimed. She paused for a moment, thinking that maybe he was trying to trick her but sure enough, her eyes soon caught the small white flakes falling from the sky and she couldn't help herself, she smiled just as widely as him.

He never skipped a day walking her home after that. Never. Because it was just one of those things that best friends do.

* * *

Sakura lay on her bed, staring at the pale, white plaster ceiling. She felt weird, out of touch, surreal in some way and most importantly; she felt like she had just had a terrible dream, a nightmare on all levels. It was a nightmare where her life had been suddenly turned upside down by the most important person in her life. She rolled over on her side and closed her eyes, praying that when she opened them again she'd see Naruto sitting in her room like he sometimes did, scowling about how she was making him do his homework again. A tear slipped from her eye and dropped to the floor staining the rug where he should have been.

When everything had seemed its best it had come crashing to a terrible and dramatic stop. When she had just thought that she had finally gotten everything she had wanted, a perfect best friend and a perfect boyfriend, everything had stopped and come crashing down. That was when she realized that maybe she couldn't have both.

She sighed. How could she have been so blind to him? How could she have claimed to know him so well and been so ignorant of how he really felt? How long had he felt this way? How uncaring had she been? And how much had she hurt him and their friendship? She sat up, trying frantically to think of some way to make everything right again, but then when she realized that it was impossible, because she didn't love him; not the way he loved her. She wiped the tears from her cheeks. Her love for him was different and there was no way she could change that.

Still, she had to see him. She got to her feet and grabbed her light gray coat from her closet along with her mahogany scarf. She put the coat on and tied the scarf, tight enough to keep her warm in the now drizzling rain outside. She then set off to see him, but what would she say? What could she say? Thoughts raced through her mind as she desperately tried to think of something to say. Would she apologize? Would she be mad? Would she end their friendship once and for all? Not one decision seemed better than the other; it was not easy to make a choice. But then again, no one ever said it was going to be easy.

* * *

Naruto was sitting on the bench, the place that marked half-way between Sakura's house and his own, thinking about what he had just done. He hated himself for losing control, for being stupid, for messing up everything. He pounded his fist on the bench letting the loud clunk ring out into the night. That's when he saw her, coming down the street, slowly but surely. Unsure of what to do, he continued to sit there, without so much as glancing up as she approached closer and closer.

When she neared the bench, neither said anything but continued to stare in silence, Naruto at the ground and Sakura at him. He thought that they would be like that forever and quite frankly he didn't mind because that meant that he would never have to let her go. But all good things must come to an end. Finally he decided to do the only thing he could and hoped it wouldn't hurt so much when she was gone. "Sakura," he said, his voice was choked with regret, self-hate and anger. She listened patiently, not saying a word as he continued. "I'm sorry," he said sadly. "I didn't mean to—" he paused, thinking of the right word. After all, he _had _meant to kiss her, but not like that. "To kiss you like that," he finished. "Please forgive me," he said getting to his feet, still avoiding her eyes, "I hope you remember the better side of me." He began to leave, hands shoved into his pocket.

Sakura watched him leave but stopped him. "Naruto," she called feebly. He stopped.

"Sorry Sakura-chan," he laughed bitterly, "We can't just be friends. After all, you see what happened today." He turned back to her slightly. "And I know you'd pick Sasuke over me any day. I know you don't love me the way I love you." Sakura had to agree with him but some part of her heart, some small part, wanted to scream out "no". He began to walk way again. She wanted to stop him, she didn't want him to go, but what was she supposed to say?

It was true. She had loved Sasuke for the past year; always trying her best to appeal to him, trying to be with him, doing anything to be recognized by him. She had been so preoccupied she had failed to notice the interest blossoming within her best friend. So it made it true that she'd pick Sasuke over him, but was it true she'd do it any day? Maybe...maybe not. She looked away from him, as he disappeared, farther and farther away from her. Tears began to cloud her vision and she took a deep breath to keep herself from collapsing in sobs. Suddenly she felt something cold and soft touch her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open when she felt it again. There, before her, a light snowfall had begun. She wiped the tears from her eyes, in order to clear her vision, and saw that Naruto had stopped walking as well. Was he remembering?

"_Us becoming friends is just as random as it snowing today. That's how unlikely it is."_

She smiled.

"_Picking you over Sasuke is just as random as it snowing today. That's how unlikely it is."_

Remembering how to use her legs again, she ran to Naruto and threw her arms around him. He was startled with her actions and turned to face her slowly. "Sakura-chan?" he asked startled. She was crying and buried her face his chest. "Don't cry," he said softly, finally able to be honest with her, "I love you." She looked up with him, tears still streaking down her face. Stupid tears. But finally she found a way to speak.

"I love you too," she whispered. The next thing she felt was his lips on hers but this time she didn't push him away because she had to reluctantly admit it; this is what she had wanted all along.

And maybe in the end, she had just needed a bit of snow to realize it.

* * *

A/N: a longer story here to "make up" for my last one. This one was actually supposed to be number five but I ended up finishing it before my number four work (which is sort of odd...) anyway, I really liked this one because this is a pairing that I truly enjoy. Poor Sasuke, didn't get too big of a part here (haha) but anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed it! Oh also, to clear up some confusion: Kiba is referring to Hinata and her "brother" Neji. Just in case you didn't catch that.

Next theme will be DEPPRESSED, MUSIC or COLONIAL

Thanks for reading!


End file.
